The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor structures, and particularly to a semiconductor structure including multi-direction wiring for replacement gate lines, and methods of manufacturing the same.
The difficulty of printing gate patterns for technologies with a small pitch on par with lithographic minimum dimensions has led to the development of unidirectional gate patterns, i.e., gate patterns that extend only along a single horizontal direction, and prohibits extension of the gate lines in any other horizontal direction. Unidirectional gate patterns shifts the burden of signal routing to metal interconnect structures provided above the gate level, e.g., by requiring more lateral connections to be formed in contact level metal interconnect structures and/or wiring level metal interconnect structures.